


Falling (In More Ways Than One)

by littlemissy106



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Fíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissy106/pseuds/littlemissy106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kili! Grab my hand!”</p><p>That was the last thing he heard before his feet slipped from the path and he fell into thin air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Apparently my muse is working overtime at the moment so here's another story. This first chapter is just a short intro, chapters after this will be much more substantial.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day. <3

The rock beneath his feet began to groan and shake. With horror and awe Kíli watched as the mountain began to move. A rift opened, splitting their company in half, and out of instinct Kíli immediately reached for his brother. Across the rift they reached, straining as the gap widened and widened.

“Kíli! Grab my hand!”

That was the last thing he heard before his feet slipped from the path and he fell into thin air.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“We cannot just leave him Uncle! We must go search for him!”

“Fíli your brother fell from a great height. There is no way he could survive such a fall. I’m sorry, truly. I wish we had time to find his body and give him a proper burial, but I cannot risk this quest for one dwarf, even if he is kin. One day you will be King and you will understand.”

“And what if he is alive. Kíli grew up in the rocky hills of the Blue Mountains. He would know how to break his fall. I will not risk leaving him alone, injured and suffering to die a slow death. If you will not go search for him then I will do so on my own.”

“Fíli, your place is with the company.”

“No. My place is with my brother.”


End file.
